


Run, Definitely Run!

by theletterdee



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teslen, Underworld AU prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Definitely Run!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



"Nikola!" Helen whispered, anger creeping into her tone as she peered around the corner. It was a very strange mansion for an abnormal mission, but when their informant tipped them off about a potential coven of vampires, Helen and Nikola, as the Sanctuary Network's resident vampires of the  _Sanguine Vampiris_  origins, knew they had to check it out even if it turned out to be a dead end.

" _Nikola!_ " It was a bad idea to be separated in this darkly decorated building. Whoever lived here obviously loved their dark woods, black, and deep reds.

"You rang?" He purred into her ear and she simply reached back and twisted his ear exasperatedly. "Ow, ow,  _ow!_ "

"What did I tell you about running off?"

"Not to do it?"

"Exactly, now please do so."

"I'm here now aren't I? Besides, I found out some interesting facts about this building while you were exploring."

"You mean while I was looking for you?"

"Apparently," he continued as though she had never spoken, "there are vampires here, just not of the _Saguine_ kind we both know and love dearly from the bottom of our hearts."

"Get to the point, Nikola."

"They're a mutation of the _Sanguine Vampiris_ gene, or we are, but I don't exactly like that scenario."

"Could you just once think about something other than yourself?"

"My ego is one of the reasons you love me, Helen, you wound me."

She rolled her eyes, but a fond smile escaped, "Unfortunately I do."

He smiled and leaned in to quickly peck her on the lips, "Now, where were we?"

Helen opened her mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted them, "Just who do you think you are?"

They both turned and saw a pale skinned woman, black hair cropped to her chin and hazel eyes that turned a bright blue right before their very eyes, standing near them, gun drawn and pointed at them and her fangs out.

"Now would it be a good idea to run?" Nikola asked.

"Definitely."


End file.
